Night Child
by I Shall Return
Summary: A puffball finds her way to Cappytown, and needs the help of Tiff, Kirby, and Meta Knight need to uncover her forgotten past... but Meta Knight is more distant ever since she shows up. Can he possibly know her?
1. Chapter 1

***puffball falls in front of Ace***

**Ace:** What on... where did you come from?

**Unknown puffball:** I don't know! I can't remember...

**Ace:** Oh, umm... I guess we should start the first chapter...

I let my sister pull me down...

I let my father beat me...

I let my mother curse me...

I let my brother put me down...

I let myself go.

Black.

Sinking into the darkness, I could feel all of my emotions draining out of me. Anger. Sadness. Remorse. Hope. But not love. I never loved somebody, and nobody has ever loved me, but I never let go of the dream that someday, some one would at least try to.

My emotions slowly trickled back in, and my world turned from black, to white, to red.

I opened my eyes.

The night sky.

This is the story of the night.

Every night.

And I would always crawl back to that place full of people welcoming me back, telling me they were family (though I knew they were not my real family; I never knew them), and then the next night, and the next...

Not again. Not ever again.

I struggled to my feet. I never looked back at my hell as I walked away. Then I saw it.

There were lights in the distance. Lights from a town. A town they always told me I could never reach.

Cappytown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ace: *sniffle* **Sooo... is anything coming back to you?

**Unnamed fluffball: *****sigh* **No, not yet...

**Ace:** Well, we can find out more in the next chapter!

The sun had long since risen, and I had just reached the edge of a forest. I knew that beyond it, Cappytown was just over a few hills.

And I would be safe.

Safe.

I relished the word for a moment, then ran into the woods. They had to be looking for me now, with the promise of everlasting death.

I looked down at myself as I ran. I wasn't going to camouflage well.

Being a bright blue fluffball will not give you that advantage.

A bright blue fluffball without a name.

I continued to run, even though I must have had at least five prickles stuck to my feet. "I can't rest." I muttered to my self. "not ever."

And that's when I fell. I didn't trip over anything. I had crashed into a pink ball that was just a bit smaller than me.

"Poyo!" It shouted as... he fell. Then he bounced back to his feet. "Poyo?" He had said it more like a question, though. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and started pulling the thorns out of my feet.

"There are more like me..." I whispered. Then I cleared my throat. "Look, I'm in a hurry. Do you know how I can get to Cappytown?"

"Kirby!" He mewed as he pulled me to my feet, and started to drag me behind him.

I knew why.

Demonic screaming was coming from behind us.

We both started to run as fast as we could, but the screaming was getting closer by the second.

Kirby kept on shouting, "Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" as we ran.

Of course it was them. It would always be them.

I nearly fell twice, but fear kept me on my feet. I could see Cappytown through the trees. We were so close when Kirby fell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ace:** Ahh! No! You're gonna die!

**Unnamed fluffball:** Then why am I still here...?

**Ace:** Your going to die in the next chapter!

**Unnamed fluffball:** WHAT?!

I still don't know what happened next. I was helping Kirby to his feet, then... I think, that maybe, it was a flashback.

I was much younger, before the family found me. I was eating from a barrel full of apples; I had already eaten half of the apples, then I fell down and... inhaled the rest of the apples and the barrel.

There was melodic laughter, but I didn't turn around, probably because I had started to try to eat a watermelon twice my size.

"Your appetite is too much, but at least it isn't as bad as your fathers." The voice laughed.

I came back to reality, gasping for air. I hadn't been breathing. Kirby was pulling on my arm, urging me to go on.

It was too late.

The family had come.

Their glowering red eyes were fixed on me. There are no terrifying enough that can describe them, but I knew this: they needed me for something horrible.

I was going to have to fight.

But how?

It seemed Kirby had the answer. He pulled a prickle off of a thorn bush and ate it. Then he transformed. He turned from pink to yellow and donned a helmet that seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Kirby unleashed a needle attack on the family, who screeched in pain as they were impaled. Kirby sent out several more volleys, killing the brother and the sister, and then we ran. Cappytown was just beyond the next few hills.

"Foolish child!" I was knocked down; the mother was grasping one of Kirby's spiked in the air, getting ready to skewer me.

I blinked.

I blinked into another vision.

The only thing I saw was a pair of yellow eyes. Not evil, maniacal eyes like the family, but warm eyes. Comforting eyes.

I was jolted back to reality when the mother crumpled next to me.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"Thanks Kirby. I'm okay." I stood up, and exhaustion flooded over me.

"We have to get to Cappytown." I murmured before stumbling and barely managing not to trip over my own feet. Kirby ran over to me and grabbed my arm, supporting me. We almost fell a few times, but we reached Cappytown.

Safe at last.

Safe.

Safe.

Safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ace:** Yes! What are you gonna do now?

**Unnamed Puffball: **zzz...

**Ace:** Maybe she'll wake up after this chapter.

Kirby let go of my arm, and I slumped against a picket fence. He ran out into the middle of the road and meweled, "Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!"

"Kirby!" A girl, maybe around my age, ran out of one of the buildings. She was clearly relieved that he was back, yet still concerned. "Where have you been?

"Poyo!" He sounded panicked. Kirby pointed a stubby arm at me.

I must have looked pretty bad, because the girl gasped and ran over to me.

"What happened?"

"It's a long, very long, story." I groaned. "I can't even remember the last time I _ate_ anything..."

The thought of food made my vision blur.

The girl took my arm, and I half-consciously followed her. She pushed me through a door and called out, "Kawasaki!"

A man came out of a back room. "Yes Tiff?" He stopped, and looked at me for a moment, then said, "Of course! Right away!" Then walked back into the room he came from.

The girl, Tiff, lead me to a chair and I gratefully sat down, and she sat in a seat across from me.

"So, what's your name?" She asked me.

What's my name?

"I don't... I don't exactly... I don't know." I admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"I wish I knew, but I remember almost nothing from the time before... them."

"Who's-" Tiff was interrupted by Kawasaki coming out of the back room holding a platter of food, which then placed in front of me.

I couldn't stop myself.

I inhaled all of the food.

It tasted like heaven to me.

When was the last time I had eaten?

A week?

A month?

A year?

How had I survived this long?

Too many things were going through my mind.

My eyelids fluttered, and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ace:** And she goes and falls asleep AGAIN! Really! ***sigh* **I'm supposed to introduce the chapter anyway, so here it is... CHAPTER FIVE!

"The doctor said she would be awake in a few days-"

"How about now?" I groggily propped myself up.

I was in what looked like a spare room in a posh castle. There were two knights in green armor standing next to the bed I was in.

At the sound of my voice, they turned to face me.

"How-" One said before the other one cut her off with,

"I had better get Meta Knight!" And he quickly ran through the doorway, shouting in his wake, "Stay here, Blade!"

"I wasn't planning to follow!"

Then she turned back to me and said, "I'm Blade, and that imbecile was Sword." I could swear that she was blushing under that helmet of hers.

But she had a name.

Why didn't I?

"What's your name?" Oh gosh. How was I going to answer?

"I'm... uh... I-I really don't know."

"Oh... but do you remember anything?"

"Only a little bit from before... hell." I decided that I could trust Blade. I told her the story that was filled with hate. Fear. Pain.

And devoid of love.

"Wow... I'm sorry." Blade took my hand (if it can be called a hand) in hers.

"I think they took my memories, but I've had... flashbacks, of my past life..."

"Memories cannot be erased, only hidden. Now that you are out of the clutches of evil, it will come back." It was a new voice.

"Meta Knight." There was respect in Blade's voice.

"I told him about..."

"Her."

"I mean, what's her-"

Blade took a few hasty steps forward and put her hand over his mouth. She whispered a few things to Sword and Meta Knight.

I knew what Sword was going to say, but I ignored it. I shifted over so I was facing Meta Knight.

"What did Sword say about me?"

"He told me about your rapid recovery. Only a Star Warrior or their descendants can heal so quickly." As if to prove his point, he took up a medical instrument, stabbed himself, and then pulled the instrument back out. The wound healed itself almost instantly. I knew I could do that.

That's how I survived.

Survived the darkness.

"I myself am a Star Warrior, but you..." His yellow eyes glinted purple.

As a response, I glinted my green eyes purple too. Purple stood for sadness. An emotion we shared.

"What- Blade, did you just see that?!" Sword looked like his mind had just blown. So did Blade.

"Are you two-"

"No." Meta Knight walked, no, glided, out the room.

"What's got his Mask?" Sword said to nobody particular.

"Probably me. I shouldn't have glinted to him." I glinted my eyes purple again, and started to fiddle with the bracelet on my left arm. It was purple, with a white dot almost fully covered by a black dot. There was a similar bracelet on my right arm.

I whispered, "I just wish to know who I am..."


	6. Chapter 6

***Unnamed Puffball wakes up and looks around***: Where's that weirdo? Has she finally decided to leave me alone?

***Knuckle Joe appears out of nowhere***: She, my sister, and Magolor are running.

**Unnamed Puffball:** From what?

**Knuckle Joe:** From Landia. They decided to... never mind. Long story. But she told me to start the next chapter, so here it is!

A flashback.

It was laughter.

Laughter that I knew belonged to my father.

And back.

I was hooked up to a machine. I think it was a life support system.

I groaned, and it seemed that Meta Knight materialized at my side.

"What..."

"Shh, young one. You had stopped breathing thirty minutes ago, yet you remained alive." He remained silent for a moment, then added, "Was it a flashback?" I nodded, then told him what happened.

I could feel the emotion radiating off of him, but Meta Knight did not show it. I guessed it was hard to do that with a mask on.

"Are you sure?" Again, I nodded. Meta Knight's eyes glinted blue for a moment, then purple, then back to yellow. Proud, sad, back to normal.

"The only way for you to regain your memories is by killing the monsters who did this to you." He pulled a NME Monster Catalog from under his cloak, and flipped it open. The page read:

MONSTER: Toratan

POWERS: Mind Wiping

Toratan will corned your selected victim, split into four separate beings, and wipe the victims mind. Will continue to hide memories by taking victim away from civilization, and repeat the (very painful) process. Toratan can survive if several of the beings die, but memories will begin to return. If defeated, memories come back to the victim, but only if s/he defeats at least one of the beings.

"I know Kirby has already defeated three of the beings that did this to you, so it mush be YOU who defeats the last one." I coughed into my oxygen mask, then yanked it off.

The memories were hard, and the battle was going to be harder.

So painful.

So very painful.

Then my mind swum at the thought of fighting. I didn't know how to fight; I couldn't punch (not with those stubs), I couldn't inhale (properly), and I couldn't swing a sword.

Meta Knight seemed to read my mind, "I will train you."

My thoughts cleared a bit when he said that. Meta Knight was clearly a well conditioned fighter.

"Thank you. When do we start?"

"Now."


End file.
